This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Optical sights are commonly used with firearms such as rifles and/or handguns to allow a user to more clearly see a target and aim the firearm at the target. Conventional optical sights include a series of lenses and/or other optical components that magnify an image and provide a reticle to allow a user to align a magnified target relative to a barrel of the firearm. Optical sights may include one or more adjustment mechanisms or “turrets” that allow for adjustment of a position of the reticle relative to the barrel of the firearm to properly “zero” the optical sight to the firearm and/or to account for environmental conditions such as, for example, wind.